Knights of Besaid
The Knights of Besaid are an elite military group within the nation of Grand Besaid. They are strictly limited to having no more than 1050 members, not including honorary members. They form their own recognized branch of the Grand Besaidian Military, and are considered by their very mission statement to be the finest warriors in Grand Besaid. They are so impressive that they generally fight in situations where they are outnumbered more than 1:100. During times of peace, they are known for their ceremonies and their protection of high dignitaries such as the President of Grand Besaid. Founding The Knights of Besaid were founded during Grand Besaid's fight for Independence during the Battle of Besaid when Eperyllian forces were besieging Besaid, and Besaidian forces were taking heavy causalities. Then, Norman Isable, with co-founder Dynasty, founded the Knights of Besaid by taking up some of the most elite warriors across the city to repel the Eperyllian forces. They ended up getting some 1750 men, who were battle ready and well prepared. These “Knights” then fought the Eperyllian forces far out of town, and even across their own border, in a mere matter of days. The Knights of Besaid not only used their brutal skills and strength to fight, but also their cunning strategy and knowledge of traps and terrain warfare. The Battle of Besaid, is also the time when the Knights took the most causalities ever. These "Knights" were so well known for their protection and loyalty to Besaid and Grand Besaid as a whole, that they were officially proclaimed "The Protectors of Besaid". This helped to establish their three specific duties- the protection of Grand Besaid, the guarding of dignitaries, and ability to be an elite military force when called upon. Dynasty and Norman Isable, quickly came up with procedures and rules for the organization after the battle that would make it more elite as time went on. In fact, the methods set forth back then, are still in use today. As such, the idea that the Knights of Besaid, by their initiation and training procedures, would get constantly more elite over time has held true thus far. Entry Entry into the Knights of Besaid is very exclusive, and it is invitation only. The Knights of Besaid generally look for already exceptional warriors whose skills, traits, and character already surpass everyone else within their divisions. The Knights of Besaid then have a special process to decide whether or not to make them an apprentice. An apprentice is assigned to a Senior member of the Knights of Besaid. They are trained to become many times greater than they were before they were taken up as an apprentice. After their mentor per se decides they are ready, an apprentice begins the trials. The trials are a series of long tests, both mentally and physically, consisting of grand puzzles and hard adventures and foes. In their initiation process during the trials they have to successfully fight another apprentice, a junior member of the Knights of Besaid, and they must fight of 20,000 - 30,000 incoming enemies on their own (with the whole order ready to step in should they not be able to). As such, membership requires not only great skill and mastery of weaponry, both modern and ancient, but also massive amounts of wisdom, courage, and intelligence. Leadership The Knights of Besaid's leadership is fairly odd. The branch is a working democracy, seeing as how their commander (highest ranking officer within the branch) is elected by the members of the group for varying terms. The Vice-Commander, however, is appointed to his rank. There are also lower ranking officers which are appointed by the Commander. Other military and civilian officials also have certain jurisdictions over the Knights of Besaid. On many issues, the members of the branch cast votes to decide what their recommendations to civilian government and for certain military operations are. In many of these votes, the Commander can enact some form of a veto, and the Commander can, in excruciating circumstances, end the vote and make a decision on his own. During the course of these votes, the Commander gets five votes, the Vice-Commander gets three votes, the most senior officer that is neither the commander nor Vice-Commander also gets three votes. The senior members get two votes, and the junior members get one vote. The difference between a junior and senior ranking are mere comparisons, and the formulations for determining such comparisons are closely guarded secrets of the Commanders of the Knights of Besaid. Category:Grand Besaid